


Awards

by visbs88



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Academy Awards, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, aspirations, cuteness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Quando torna a casa dopo essere stato ricoverato in ospedale per l'ennesimo... incidente, Shizuo trova Kasuka intento a guardare uno strano programma.





	Awards

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il Portale di Evocazione Titania.  
> In verità l'avevo iniziata per la prima settimana, per il prompt “Cerimonia”, ma meglio tardi che mai, no? XD è una cosina semplice e fluffosa, senza pretese, ma mi sono divertita a scriverla. Il rapporto tra questi due fratelli merita più attenzione nel fandom, sono così adorabili çWç spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente nel descriverlo. Buona lettura!

«Kasuka è a casa, oggi,» gli disse sua mamma, mentre imboccavano una delle ultime curve per arrivare alla loro via. Shizuo sollevò la testa che aveva tenuto appoggiata al finestrino della macchina fino a quel momento.

«Perché non è a scuola?» chiese, curioso. Era lunedì, e non era certo un giorno di vacanza... o si era perso qualcosa mentre era in ospedale?

«Ci tiene molto a vedere un certo programma in diretta,» spiegò lei, tranquilla. «Mi pareva giusto concederglielo.»

“ _E a me, l'avresti concesso?_ ”

Scacciò quel pensiero cattivo in fretta: la verità era che lui perdeva già troppe lezioni per via dei suoi numerosi incidenti, quindi i suoi genitori avrebbero avuto ragione a dirgli di no. Facevano bene anche a rimproverarlo e a perdere più volte la pazienza, per quanto gli volessero bene: era un'infinita, inesauribile fonte di guai, per loro, e purtroppo lo sapeva. La prova lampante era quella sedia a rotelle che adesso, nel cortiletto di casa, sua mamma stava tirando fuori dal bagagliaio e su cui lo aiutò a salire: era un bel problema essersi rotto le gambe sollevando a calci una panchina del parco, il tutto perché dei ragazzi lo avevano infastidito mentre dava delle briciole agli uccellini.

 

«Fate i bravi,» fu il saluto della mamma, dopo averlo sospinto dentro e averlo aiutato a recuperare qualcosa da mangiare dal frigo e dalla dispensa – visto che tra una cosa e l'altra Shizuo aveva saltato il pranzo. Poi se ne andò, per non perdere altre ore preziose al lavoro.

Kasuka era in effetti seduto sul divano di fronte alla televisione, mangiucchiando a piccole cucchiaiate uno yogurt bianco; non batté ciglio quando il fratello gli passò davanti per sistemarsi accanto a lui, dal lato dove c'era più spazio.

«Cos'è?» domandò Shizuo non appena fu riuscito a piazzare la sedia rotelle quasi dritta verso lo schermo, che si mise a studiare con grande curiosità.

Parlavano in inglese e c'erano dei sottotitoli in giapponese che parevano comparire un po' a caso e che non sempre formavano frasi di senso compiuto, almeno per lui: o le giornate in ospedale lo avevano portato a disimparare a leggere gli ideogrammi, oppure chi traduceva non era così in gamba. Ma ciò che Shizuo poteva comprendere era che c'erano molte, molte persone vestite eleganti in un grande teatro pieno di drappi rossi e luci scintillanti.

«Gli Oscar,» bofonchiò a mezza voce Kasuka, prima di mangiare un altro po' di yogurt.

«Oh. Quei premi americani per i film, giusto?»

«Sì.»

Shizuo aggrottò la fronte, osservando perplesso mentre il presentatore si metteva a cantare un allegro motivetto.

«E perché vuoi guardarli in diretta?»

Kasuka impiegò qualche minuto prima di rispondere; sarebbe stato difficile stabilire se stesse cercando la risposta più appropriata, o se fosse semplicemente assorto e rapito dai balletti delle ragazze sul palco. Erano brave, ammise Shizuo, e la musica era piacevole.

«Spero di essere lì, un giorno.»

Il più grande sbatté le palpebre e si girò a guardarlo, colpito.

Kasuka parlava molto poco in generale, figurarsi di se stesso. Però aveva già in un paio di occasioni accennato all'idea di voler diventare un attore, da grande; dal suo solito modo di porsi Shizuo non era mai riuscito a ricavare grande entusiasmo per quella prospettiva – aveva pensato che per lui fosse una risposta come un'altra per evitarsi ulteriori domande da parte degli adulti, o al più un sogno sfumato in mezzo alle mille carriere che esistevano nel mondo.

Ma Kasuka era un bambino diligente, studioso, per nulla pigro o scansafatiche: non avrebbe chiesto di rimanere a casa da scuola per guardare qualcosa che non gli interessasse davvero. E fu così che Shizuo capì che quel suo sogno di entrare nel cinema doveva essere qualcosa di molto più serio e consistente di una banale fantasia.

Tornò a guardare la televisione: una bella donna dai capelli biondi e vestita d'azzurro stava aprendo una busta. Disse un nome con un gran sorriso, una musica quasi trionfale venne sparata a tutto volume, e in mezzo agli applausi un uomo in abito nero si alzò e si diresse verso il palco, a reclamare la sua statuetta dorata.

Non dubitava che Kasuka sarebbe davvero riuscito ad arrivare lì, se ci avesse messo tutto il proprio impegno: il suo fratellino rivelava talento in quasi qualsiasi campo in cui andasse ad applicarsi, ma soprattutto ci metteva dedizione. Per lui, non pareva esistere uno sforzo che fosse troppo difficile affrontare: superava gli ostacoli in silenzio, senza battere ciglio, senza lasciarsi distrarre né spaventare da nulla. Cavolo, non temeva neppure _lui_.

Lui, Shizuo. Che, al contrario... cosa mai voleva fare della propria vita?

Non era invidioso di Kasuka, né gli portava rancore: lo ammirava davvero e non poteva dargli la colpa dei propri guai. Quella rivelazione riguardo al suo fratellino lo portò soltanto, molto semplicemente, a domandarsi che futuro avrebbe potuto avere: faceva fatica a scuola, sia per via delle assenze sia perché lo studio lo irritava, facendogli rompere decine e decine di matite quando un problema di matematica non voleva risolversi da solo. Concentrarsi era una battaglia, anche quando Shinra gli dava una mano: era tutto assorbito da quella maledetta forza che gli faceva esplodere i muscoli e gli rompeva le ossa una a una ormai da anni. Non riusciva a trovare un qualcosa che lo caratterizzasse, a parte i suoi terribili scoppi d'ira: che talenti aveva, a parte lanciare banchi e fare a pugni? E, d'altra parte, a quale scopo li avrebbe usati? Gli pareva di non potersi immaginare come un adulto in grado di vivere una vita normale, con un lavoro stabile e che magari gli piacesse pure. Il presente, le sue lotte continue di giorno in giorno contro gli altri e contro se stesso, impiegavano tutta la sua energia: forse le cose sarebbero rimaste così per sempre.

«Nii-san.»

Shizuo non si era nemmeno accorto di aver abbassato la testa e le spalle al punto da essere curvo su se stesso, preda di quelle riflessioni così poco allegre. Sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Kasuka, ignorando il nuovo scroscio di applausi che veniva dal televisore: era come al solito molto difficile leggere qualcosa in quei suoi occhi sempre impassibili, ma sarebbe stato difficile fraintendere ciò che voleva dirgli mentre batteva un paio di volte la manina sul cuscino accanto a sé.

Si sentì scaldare il cuore di felicità. Quando si rese conto della fatica che avrebbe dovuto fare per strisciare giù dalla sedia a rotelle e mettersi sul divano, non seppe nemmeno irritarsi: si issò sulle braccia e decise di lanciarsi in avanti in avanti, atterrando sul sofà in modo molto poco aggraziato, le gambe ingessate a penzoloni dietro di lui, ma gli venne più da ridere che da arrabbiarsi. Dopo qualche minuto passato a dibattersi – più per l'impaccio degli arti bloccati che per vera fatica –, finalmente si ritrovò seduto in maniera quasi normale, appoggiato allo schienale.

Il momento successivo, Kasuka si rannicchiò accanto a lui, abbarbicandosi al suo braccio e posandogli una guancia sulla spalla. Shizuo non lo strinse di rimando, ma sorrise appena, arrossendo un po' a quella dimostrazione di affetto così dolce e spontanea.

«Sarai un bravissimo attore,» gli venne naturale dirgli, anche se in quel momento stavano dando della pubblicità e le immagini dell'imponente teatro si erano interrotte. Sbirciando verso il basso, avrebbe potuto giurare che per un istante anche Kasuka avesse sorriso, prima di tornare ad assumere la sua solita espressione insondabile a dir poco.

Passò qualche minuto, prima che un breve sussurro gli sfuggisse dalle labbra.

«Anche tu puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, Nii-san.»

In completa onestà, Shizuo doveva ammettere a se stesso di continuare a dubitarne, e che gli sarebbe stato necessario molto tempo per cambiare idea. Ma non avrebbe mai avuto il cuore di ribattere, non a Kasuka – a forse l'unica persona al mondo che lo vedesse davvero come qualcosa di più di una macchina in grado solo di seminare distruzione e guai.

Sottrasse il braccio alla sua stretta solo per passarglielo attorno alle spalle; Kasuka non si lamentò, limitandosi ad abbracciare lui al posto del suo arto.

Ben presto Shizuo si addormentò, non abbastanza interessato a quelle premiazioni che non capiva per non lasciarsi sconfiggere dalla stanchezza che gli rimaneva sempre addosso dopo gli odiosi ricoveri all'ospedale; ma quando si svegliò, Kasuka era ancora lì.

E qualcosa gli diceva che così sarebbe sempre stato, malgrado tutto quello che poteva succedere.

 


End file.
